Of Vampires and Curses
by Hazelline
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione's seventh year. Blotted here and there, with dark forces, curses, romances and destinies... NOTE: Veeery old story!
1. Chapter one

A.N. As always, this is the very talented Ms Rowling's world, which I am just using, as I am too scared to go ahead with my own creations...  
  
Hermione was sitting outside on a bench, with Ron and Harry, despite the fact that it happened to be September. They sat in their winter robes, the boys discussing Quidditch; Hermione engrossed in a book.  
  
`Hermione, put the book down at least once this decade,' said Ron, though there was a trace of fondness in his joking voice.  
  
`I need to catch up...' mumbled Hermione.  
  
`Hermione, spending one weekend in the hospital wing for a cold does not qualify as a reason to catch up.'  
  
He jerked the book out of her hands.  
  
`Ron!'  
  
Hermione leaned over Harry, trying to grab the book out of Ron's grip.  
  
`A standard lifetime for a witch,' said Ron. `What do you need this for?'  
  
`I am choosing a career, Ron,' Hermione said, taking the book from him. `And you should be too.'  
  
`Hmm, hey Hermione, you might actually be right.'  
  
Ron leaned back, a look of thought all over his freckled face.  
  
`What do you want to do, Harry?' Hermione asked him.  
  
`Quidditch,' he grunted. Seeing the look on her face, he quickly added, `What do you suggest for me then?'  
  
`Well, possibly the ministry would employ you-'  
  
`What does Harry want to be in the Ministry for? He's the youngest player in over a century, Hermione!' Ron interrupted.  
  
`Yes, but his Quidditch days won't hold out forever-' she began hotly.  
  
`What do you want to do as a career, Hermione?' said Harry quickly, averting an argument.  
  
Hermione regained her composure.  
  
`Well,' she started, `I was thinking that maybe I would go and work in the ministry.'  
  
`What department?' asked Ron.  
  
`Either The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, with your Dad, seeing as I am Muggle-born or else The International Magic Co-operation as you get sent abroad sometimes.'  
  
`So let me get this straight,' said Ron, `You want either to work for my Dad, or to work for my brother,' as he said this, his face lit up. `If you are accustomed to working for the Weasleys, perhaps you can work for me.'  
  
Hermione blushed. Harry couldn't help laughing suddenly. Was this Ron's way of asking her out?  
  
`I'm going back inside,' said Harry. `See you later.'  
  
`I'll go too,' said Hermione.  
  
`That's okay, Hermione,' Harry mused, trying hide the laughter in his voice, `You can stay here.'  
  
And with that, he walked up towards the castle.  
  
`Look Hermione,' Ron muttered recklessly, `I...'  
  
Hermione waited. This needed to be said.  
  
`I... I... I don't know which career I should choose!'  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
`You said you liked Quidditch. I have a feeling you'd be good at Keeper. You won't let anything go past you.'  
  
Hermione stood up and started to walk back up to the castle.  
  
`Hermione, wait!'  
  
Hermione carried on walking, her book under her arm.  
  
`Look - why are you so annoyed all of a sudden?' Ron said, looking slightly bewildered. She ignored him. Ron grabbed Hermione's book once again to make her answer.  
  
`You should know!' she muttered angrily.  
  
`Tell me,' he pleaded, in a rather exasperated voice, `or I won't know.'  
  
`It's because - Oh Ron! It's because we have feelings for each other and you're never going to say anything about it to me!'  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in shock. Hermione ran up to the castle, forgetting about her book.  
  
*  
  
Harry was in the library, choosing some books to be as help for his Charms homework, when Hermione burst in, looking very distressed.  
  
`Hermione!' he called.  
  
She came hurrying over to him, breathing heavily.  
  
`What's the matter? Where's Ron?'  
  
To his surprise, Hermione started to cry.  
  
`Hermione?'  
  
`It's just,' she wailed, `I just said to Ron - I said - I said...'  
  
She sobbed into her hands, stifling the sound.  
  
`Hey,' said Harry softly, pulling her hands away from her face. `What's wrong?'  
  
Hermione, calming herself down, told him what she had just said.  
  
`Why did he look so shocked?' asked Harry. `Half of Gryffindor know anyway so it's obvious that you would.'  
  
`I know, I know. I just... I have just ruined a friendship, haven't I?' mumbled Hermione.  
  
Harry took hold of her shoulders.  
  
`No, you haven't. Ron'll come around, he always does.'  
  
`Oh Harry, I wish I hadn't said that.'  
  
Harry pulled Hermione into his arms.  
  
`Thanks,' said Hermione, her voice slightly muffled.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was walking around outside. It was seven o'clock, and she was avoiding Ron. As it was winter, the grounds of Hogwarts were dark, and looked to Hermione, gloomy.  
  
The idea of visiting Hagrid, Hermione proceeded across the grass. She heard a yelping sort of noise come from the Forbidden Forest. Was it possibly a unicorn? She couldn't help it, she moved in another direction towards the outskirts of the forest.  
  
`Stop!' she commanded herself. She couldn't actually go into the forest; no - one knew where she was, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid would be very annoyed, she was going in there alone, it was all dark, she didn't know what she might find in there...  
  
However, she kept on walking. Someone must be controlling me, she thought, but this isn't like the Imperius Curse. I'm just drawn to whatever it is in there...  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped. `Run!' she told herself, but her person wouldn't move.  
  
It was all too quick for her to be shocked; she was standing in a panic, then it came out at her; it was so fast, she couldn't have run even if she had free will; there was no mistaking what it was: A Vampire. The vampire pushed her to the floor as it tore away the unexposed skin from her shoulder. She let out a piercing scream, and knew no more.  
  
* 


	2. Chapter two

A.N. I am thankful for great reviews... This will define which pairings are to go ahead...  
  
Ron woke with a start. He wondered vaguely why he wasn't in his dormitory. Then the images of the previous night swam back to him.  
  
Head throbbing, he looked over at Hermione.  
  
It was awful, what had happened. He had been playing a game of Wizard Chess with Harry, with Ginny watching when the Portrait Hole had swung open to reveal Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Potter, Weasley... Come with me.'  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, a curious look in his green eyes. They got up and made to leave.  
  
'Miss Weasley, I think you better come too.'  
  
They had all walked into the hospital wing, to see Hermione lying down on a bed. The sleeve of her robes was torn and the blood was gushing brilliantly from her right arm.  
  
'It was a vampire,' said Professor McGonagall.  
  
'Is she... all right?' said Ginny timidly to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
'She'll come around,' replied Madam Pomfrey grimly. 'In the next day or so.'  
  
Ginny looked away, tears welling up in her dark eyes. Harry took hold of her and she hugged him; seeing Hermione in such a state brought back memories of her first year.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Harry and Ginny stood in a line, Ginny in Harry's arms. Ron however, moved towards her bed, pulled a chair with him and sat down. He took Hermione's hand and kept it up near his forehead.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had not managed to dissuade Ron from staying in the hospital wing with Hermione. Harry had escorted Ginny back to Gryffindor Tower, and Professor McGonagall had retreated so as to go back to her study.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had treated Hermione's arm and then bustled off into her office. Ron had stayed with Hermione until about one in the morning, when he had fallen asleep in the furry armchair he was in.  
  
Ron looked at his watch. It read, 'Six o'clock (Sleep)'.  
  
He sighed.  
  
'Hermione,' he said to her sleeping form, 'I'm so sorry I looked so shocked. I didn't mean it... it's just, well, I was surprised. I thought I was the one who had to say it and I never could. Please wake up soon, Hermione, I can't stand thinking that someone - or rather, something - tried to hurt you, maybe even kill you... I could have lost you, Hermione...'  
  
Ron bent over and kissed Hermione's cheek.  
  
'I wish I could say that while you're awake,' he murmured.  
  
*  
  
Hermione lay, pretending to be asleep, as Ron said his feelings to her. She felt his kiss on her cheek, and her eyes fluttered up open.  
  
'Hermione,' he said, as though all his wishes had come true.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say more, but she didn't give him a chance. Hermione leant forward and gave him a kiss, too quick for both their liking. Ron had a shocked expression on his face again.  
  
'Why so shocked?' she teased.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
'I presume you heard my little speech?'  
  
'Well,' said Hermione, blushing a little, 'Yes, I did.'  
  
'You can't run away this time,' said Ron.  
  
Hermione leant forward and kissed Ron again.  
  
*  
  
Ginny was sitting, warming her toes by the fire, at seven o'clock in the morning, when Harry came down the stairs.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
Harry swiveled round.  
  
'Ginny? What are you doing down here so early?'  
  
'I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about Ron and Hermione.'  
  
'Me too,' he confessed.  
  
Harry sat down next to her.  
  
'Hermione looked so - she looked okay and everything, but her arm... It - she - Ron...'  
  
Ginny gasped for breath and tried to get a proper sentence out.  
  
'I know I'm talking nonsense.'  
  
'I understand,' Harry cooed softly, 'I feel the same.'  
  
'It's not the same,' muttered Ginny, 'You have loads of proper things to worry about, all I have is whether my family will all be safe outside Hogwarts grounds.'  
  
'You're worried about them,' said Harry, his voice not quite as steady, 'I'm worried too. Your family is the only one I've ever had.'  
  
Ginny looked up at him.  
  
'Harry - Harry, what if he's - what if You-Know-Who will try and get me again. He's already tried to kill me once, and I escaped...'  
  
She blinked.  
  
'You saved me from him.'  
  
'I wish we weren't so cut off from the rest of the world,' said Harry darkly, 'Otherwise we'd know if everyone was safe.'  
  
'I know,' Ginny answered. 'I really hope everyone is okay. Thing is, I don't really feel any importance. After the Triwizard Tournament in my third year... I know it's none of my business but Mum and Bill went off to the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione but Fred and George just grabbed me and took me away. But I was worried about you...'  
  
Ginny trailed off, seeming to realize what she'd been saying.  
  
'I know,' said Harry, 'You don't get let in on enough.'  
  
'I'm torn between wanting to be treated as an adult and wanting to be protected. I think only Professor Dumbledore can give that balance.'  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
'Everyone wants to protect you, Ginny.'  
  
Ginny gazed up at him. Harry leaned in towards her and kissed her. Just then, thundering footsteps could be heard on the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
'Let's go down to the hospital wing,' suggested Harry. 'Come on.'  
  
'Isn't it a bit early?' said Ginny, as they went out into the corridor.  
  
'Not if we sneak in.'  
  
Harry lead her along the corridor, holding her hand tightly. If this was me in first year, she reflected, my head would probably have gone on fire. This was nothing, having Harry hold her hand. He wasn't like Ron. He could be tactile and not blush to the roots of his hair.  
  
Harry and Ron had grown up to be real ladies' men. However, all Ron's attention seemed to be focused on Hermione. Harry held hands with girls, hugged them and sometimes kissed them, but never really seemed to care for one more than the other.  
  
Ginny knew that Harry had kissed girls before. Just little kisses on the cheeks, he had even kissed Hermione once when she had come up with the perfect death for him to die for Divination. Somehow, she was quite sure he had never kissed anyone in the way that he had kissed her back in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
They snuck quietly into the Hospital Wing and Ginny was pleased to see that Hermione was awake. Indeed, she was standing up and so was Ron. As they were embracing, they seemed not to notice that anyone had entered.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him outside the hospital wing.  
  
'They seem to have patched things up then,' muttered Harry, breathing heavily.  
  
'Yeah,' gasped Ginny, 'I'm really happy.'  
  
'Me too.'  
  
'It's seven thirty now; lets knock,' said Ginny.  
  
Harry banged his knuckles on the door and Madam Pomfrey answered the door.  
  
'More visitors,' she grumbled. 'Maybe you can go and break them up, I didn't want to. Miss Granger needs to take her medicine, and - on order of the Headmaster - drink some Hot Chocolate.'  
  
Harry took the Hot Chocolate and Ginny picked up the medicine goblet, which was smoking lightly. They turned to see Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron was sitting in the same fluffy armchair, and Hermione was sitting next to him in the chair, her legs drooped over Ron's. The chair was turned towards the window.  
  
'Ahem!' said Ginny loudly.  
  
Hermione attempted to scramble out of the chair but Ron held her down, chuckling.  
  
'Ron - Madam Pomfrey might see us!'  
  
'Already has,' laughed Harry.  
  
Hermione swatted at Ron and then climbed back into bed. She accepted her medicine and then the Hot Chocolate. Just as she had finished draining the mug, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore entered the room.  
  
'Miss Granger,' said Professor McGonagall. 'I trust you remember what attacked you as a vampire?'  
  
Hermione nodded. Ron took her hand.  
  
'We have caught it,' said Professor Dumbledore, patiently.  
  
'Where is it?' queried Ron quickly.  
  
'It's... being dealt with...'  
  
'I -' began Ron.  
  
'Mr Weasley, calm yourself,' said Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
'Vampires do not just lash out on random victims,' said Professor Dumbledore somberly. 'Not this type anyway. Since the rise of Voldemort in your forth year, vampires have been in his power, as they are naturally dark creatures.  
  
'Professor Snape supplied Truth Potion for us to question the creature. We got all we could out of him.'  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and resumed talking.  
  
'The reason the vampire went after Hermione,' he continued, 'Is because the dark side believe her to be involved with Harry... romantically.'  
  
There was a very nasty silence. Ron got to his feet and he and Ginny swept from the room without another word.  
  
* 


	3. Chapter three

A.N. Darkangel, Draco's appearance here is from your request...  
  
Ron walked back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, accompanied by Ginny. He couldn't understand why she was reacting in the same way as him, but he didn't question it. He felt too stupid.  
  
Without a word to each other, they proceeded up to their separate dormitories.  
  
Only when he had flung himself upon his bed, did he allow himself to brood upon what he had just heard.  
  
Harry and Hermione?  
  
It didn't make sense. He had always taken it for granted that Hermione was his. Then The Yule Ball had proved him wrong. But this morning, he had made her his. Then realized he never really had her.  
  
It was all too humiliating.  
  
The door banged open. Expecting to see Harry, Ron glanced up. It was Hermione.  
  
'Ron.'  
  
Ron turned on his side so she couldn't see his face.  
  
'Oh, don't do this to me,' said Hermione. Ron heard her footsteps meaning she was coming closer.  
  
'Do what?' he asked sulkily.  
  
'You know very well Harry and I are not involved,' snapped Hermione.  
  
'Do I? That's odd, seeing as you two seem to be together recently.'  
  
'Oh, don't be ridiculous! The only time Harry and I have been close recently was yesterday after...'  
  
'After what?'  
  
Ron felt the other part of his bed lower slightly. Hermione placed a hand on his side.  
  
'After I said what I said to you, I went to Harry. And I was crying, so he hugged me. That's it.'  
  
Ron rolled over.  
  
'You were crying?'  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'Yes, Ron. I was crying.' Hermione lay down next to him. 'And that's because I care so much for you. I love Harry too but only as a friend. And I can't believe you need to hear that.'  
  
Ron watched her for a few seconds. The tension was too much for him; he needed laughter.  
  
'I only love Harry as a friend too,' he said to Hermione.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
'I am very glad to hear it.'  
  
Hermione smiled straight across at him. He wondered if that was a signal to kiss her again...  
  
'Ron,' said Hermione, sitting up, 'I'm worried about Ginny.'  
  
'What about her?' asked Ron, sitting up also.  
  
'What she's getting herself into. I mean, I know she can't back out of it, but there are three things that could happen consequently from what her feelings are -'  
  
'What do you mean?' said Ron, suddenly defensive of his little sister.  
  
'Oh wake up, Ron. You know perfectly well how she feels for Harry.'  
  
'W-what?' stammered Ron. 'That's just a little crush! Hermione!'  
  
'Ron,' said Hermione in a pacifying sort of voice, 'It's obvious she still feels that way, even stronger.'  
  
Ron just glowered.  
  
'There are three things that could happen,' continued Hermione, matter-of- factly, 'But Ginny will get hurt in two of the ways.'  
  
'What's the way she won't get hurt then?'  
  
'If she and Harry achieve a loving relationship with no dangers. But what's the chance of that?'  
  
Ron shook his head, his red hair flopping most adorably over his eyes. Hermione pushed it back off his face.  
  
'What are the others then?' he sighed.  
  
Hermione withdrew her hand.  
  
'Harry doesn't feel the same, and Ginny gets heartbroken. Or... Harry feels the same way as Ginny; they start a loving relationship and... You-Know-Who uses Ginny as a weak point on Harry.'  
  
Ron gasped.  
  
'Ron, you know it will happen,' said Hermione softly, 'I only hugged Harry and they sent a vampire after me.'  
  
Hermione avoided Ron's eyes.  
  
'Hermione,' said Ron, wrapping her in his arms protectively, 'I am going to personally make sure that nothing happens to you.'  
  
*  
  
'One Weasley down, one Weasley to go,' Hermione thought as she walked out of the boys' dormitories.  
  
When she reached Ginny's room, she tapped on the door.  
  
'Come in,' she heard Ginny say.  
  
Hermione opened the door and walked inside. She closed the door, then went and sat down next to Ginny on her bed.  
  
'Ginny.'  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
They regarded each other for a minute.  
  
'Ginny, there isn't anything going on between me and Harry.'  
  
'I know,' said Ginny, unconvincingly.  
  
Hermione reflected that Ginny would be harder to calm than Ron. She told herself that could do it and continued.  
  
'Ginny,' said Hermione, in an equally pacifying voice as she had used on Ron, 'You know I could only care for your brother in that way. And besides... I know how you feel for him.'  
  
Ginny flinched.  
  
'Gin, I know what you're going through. The only way you won't get hurt by your feelings is if Harry feels the same way and You-Know-Who disappears...'  
  
'I see you've thought this through, Hermione. So, what are the other ways?'  
  
Hermione explained them to her.  
  
'Well, that's okay then. Harry doesn't feel the same way as me.'  
  
'Ginny-'  
  
'Hermione, he doesn't and that's the end of this.'  
  
Hermione had enough sense not to push it. She would if it was Ron, she could face his wrath. But Ginny... even Ron couldn't match her temper.  
  
*  
  
Hermione didn't feel too good. They had been having a particularly hard day, even which Hermione had found more difficult than expected. She was walking out of the dungeon after a lesson of Potions with Ron and Harry, when they overheard a conversation.  
  
It wasn't surprising, he was talking obviously to provoke them.  
  
'Oh, I heard about that attack on Granger,' Draco Malfoy drawled, 'But it didn't kill her. Oh well, better luck next time, I say...'  
  
Both Harry and Ron turned; their wands ready. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all got out their's.  
  
'Go on then, Potter, defend your girlfriend.'  
  
'No,' Hermione muttered, 'Not here. Not now.'  
  
She stepped in front of Harry and Ron.  
  
'Don't bother, Malfoy,' said Hermione.  
  
Harry stepped back, knowing he had to let it go.  
  
Draco lowered his wand, but quickly shot it back up again, shouting, 'Infusco animi!'  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist and threw her back behind him, shielding her from the curse. Harry caught her in his arms, and Ron fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle cackled coldly and ran away up the deserted corridor.  
  
Hermione fell to her knees by Ron.  
  
'Ron,' she groaned.  
  
'He's all cold,' said Harry, touching Ron's hand. 'What was that curse Malfoy did?'  
  
'He said "Infusco animi",' said Hermione, somberly, 'Let's get Ron up to the hospital wing, then go to the library and research it.' 


	4. Chapter four

A.N. Very sorry about the length of this one; next chapter is much longer...  
  
Harry used his wand to levitate Ron into the air in order for he and Hermione to get him to the hospital wing. Hermione followed like a ghost; pale and quiet, behind Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey let Harry set Ron down on a vacated bed and even let Hermione bend over Ron to peer anxiously into his expressionless face.  
  
'Ron,' she said softly, taking his hand. 'You said you'd protect me and you did. But I don't want you to. Stop protecting me, it's better me then you.'  
  
Harry stepped forward.  
  
'Come on,' he said, prising Hermione away, 'Let's go down to the library.'  
  
Hermione kissed Ron's hand then placed it by his side.  
  
'Harry and I'll find out what Malfoy did, I promise.'  
  
*  
  
'It's best if we check in a Latin dictionary first, Harry, that's probably where that hex came from...'  
  
Harry and Hermione came into the library. Hermione selected two dictionaries and Harry sat across from her, his brows knitted.  
  
'Lets see, Infusco, Infusco... yes! Harry, I've got it...'  
  
'What does it say?' Harry asked excitedly.  
  
' "Infusco is to blacken or to darken..." That's odd. Have you got animi yet?'  
  
Harry looked down at the page he had just found. He traced his finger down, then paused on a satifactory word.  
  
'Hermione - look! It says that animi is "heart".'  
  
'To blacken the heart?' Hermione said fearfully, running her hands through her long fuzzy hair.  
  
'Yeah, guess so. What? Hermione, what's wrong?'  
  
'I've seen curses like these before, Harry,' said Hermione, looking back at him, 'And usually the results aren't good. However,' she brightened slightly, 'As if Malfoy would be able to do anything too harmful, I think that we might be able to restore Ron, with a charm.'  
  
'A charm?'  
  
'A bonding charm usually. You, Ginny and I could perform it! Harry, go and get some books on blackening the heart...'  
  
*  
  
'Here it is! "A blackened heart can be revived by..." But... Oh, Harry...'  
  
Harry read the text.  
  
'Think of Ron.'  
  
'I'll do it. I will.'  
  
'So what do we need?'  
  
'Just me, supposing I'm the loved one, saying these words, kissing him and telling him I love him.'  
  
'Shall we go then?'  
  
Hermione didn't answer. Harry took this for a yes and they put the unwanted books back and took out the helpful one, bookmarking the page.  
  
Just as they were walking along the corridor, behind Harry, Hermione tripped.  
  
'Hermione?' said Harry, turning around. He was about to help her up, when her feet started disappearing.  
  
'Harry! It's portal dust! Get Dumble-'  
  
But she couldn't finish, she'd already gone from view. 


	5. Chapter five

A.N. Spent ages on this chapter, a little dim in places I know, but for braver readers I think you should continue.  
  
A.A.N. I say braver as in the ones that do not wince at airy-fairy plot lines (though if you've made it this far, another chapter of soft-plot can't be too bad, now can it?)  
  
Ginny sat on a chair, rocking back and forth, in the dim hospital wing. She was constantly staring over at her brother, though not really seeing him. Her mind was away thinking about Harry...  
  
Harry. He had come hurtling into her along a corridor, a panicked expression on his face.  
  
'Harry? What is it?'  
  
'It's Hermione! She just disappeared! She said it was portal dust and to get Dumbledore!'  
  
'Portal dust?' Ginny's eyes darkened with fear. 'Isn't that illegal?'  
  
'I don't know,' said Harry. Ginny practically had to jog to keep up with his harsh strides.  
  
'I think it is,' she continued.  
  
They reached a stone gargoyle.  
  
'Damn.'  
  
'What?' said Ginny.  
  
'We need a password,' answered Harry. 'Chocolate Frog.'  
  
Ginny stared quizzically at him.  
  
'Wine gums. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans!'  
  
Getting the idea, Ginny helped.  
  
'Mint humbugs.'  
  
The gargoyle sprang to life and moved so that they could climb the stairway. Harry pulled Ginny after him and they ran up the stairs, then knocked on the door...  
  
Ginny looked over at Ron again, feeling sick. Dumbledore had gone back with Harry and Ginny to the place she had disappeared, and saw the trap. Hermione would have fallen right on the portal dust.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had given Harry a port key, which was the inside of a bottle, so he could get back at any given time...  
  
Dumbledore had made it clear that he needed to speak to Harry alone so Ginny had come back down to the hospital wing to stare at Ron for a bit. Dumbledore had come down later to tell Ginny that Harry had gone to save Hermione using the remaining portal dust, and would be able to get safely back to Hogwarts using the port key.  
  
He would appear right outside the doors, Ginny reflected, right near me and Ron...  
  
*  
  
Dumbledore used his wand to make the dust fly around Harry.  
  
Harry felt his feet disappear, then his ankles, his legs, knees... right up to the roots of his hair. Then he became aware of the fact he was in a different room.  
  
It was very beautiful, but cold.  
  
The floor and three staircases were white marble, the walls a gleaming white paint. Harry looked round and saw that there was a white door directly behind him. Red caught his eye. He looked down and saw a crack in the floor, and unless he was much mistaken, there was blood oozing from it.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the staircases. The banisters were carved so that they looked like snakes. He peered at them, trying to cast the illusion to himself that they were real.  
  
'Help,' he hissed in parseltongue, looking at the staircase to his right.  
  
On the wall to his right, blood started oozing out of some cracks in the walls and forming letters:  
  
Go up the first staircase,  
  
And you will find,  
  
Some Death Eaters there,  
  
That you will have to bind.  
  
'Help,' he hissed in parseltongue, looking at the staircase in the middle. Harry looked around an saw more blood curling into letters on the wall the door was placed.  
  
Go up the second staircase,  
  
And you will see,  
  
A something stolen,  
  
That is dear to thee.  
  
'Help,' he hissed in parseltongue, looking at the last staircase on his left.  
  
Go up the third staircase,  
  
And you will seek,  
  
The enemies of yourself,  
  
That only you can make weak.  
  
'Damn,' muttered Harry, pushing his fingers through his hair. 'This is going to be hard...'  
  
He ran over all three verses for a long time, trying to work it out.  
  
'Up the first one is Death Eaters, meaning I have to bind them... The second will be Hermione and the third all my enemies...'  
  
Harry really wished Ron was here; he was good at thinking of strategic plans...  
  
'So, I have to go upstairs and bind the Death Eaters, come back down and rescue Hermione up the next one...'  
  
Harry ran up the fist staircase, gripping his wand.  
  
'Alohomora,' he whispered, pointing his wand at the door handle.  
  
Harry ran back down the stairs, then up the next.  
  
Harry pushed the door open very slowly...  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
She was inside, lying down on the cold floor, deathly pale.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
Harry ran towards her. He muttered a few spells, and finally one worked. Hermione blinked open her brown eyes.  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Both still sitting on the floor, Harry and Hermione hugged each other.  
  
'Lets get out of here,' said Harry, standing up and pulling Hermione to her feet.  
  
They walked back down the stairs and Hermione admired the blood words.  
  
'Interesting,' she murmered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Well, Harry, I think that this won't be the only time that you're here. I think this day will repeat itself. Only there will be another in that room, instead of me. The Death Eaters might be outside and... generally, it will be harder.'  
  
'Lets just go.'  
  
Harry pulled out the bottle, unscrewed the lid, and Harry and Hermione dug fingers inside in order to touch the inside of the bottle. Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and left the cold marble room.  
  
*  
  
Ginny jumped up, having heard the noise of two pairs of feet slamming to the ground.  
  
'Harry, Hermione?'  
  
The doors banged open, and Hermione and Harry burst through. Ginny pulled them both into a tight hug, then released them.  
  
'Hermione,' said Harry, 'The book's on the side table by Ron.'  
  
'The book? What book?' asked Ginny, rather frantically.  
  
'Come on,' said Harry, leading her out of the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny and Harry left.  
  
Hermione walked slowly over to Ron's bed, sat down on the end of it, put the book in her lap, took Ron's hand and began the spell.  
  
* 


	6. Chapter six

A.N. Sorry about any dodgy Latin that you are about to encounter, I have only been learning it since Septemeber and ignored all uses of tenses and subsituted words which I shouldn't have. Anyway, for those of you who do not know Latin, enjoy and no worries!  
  
'cuius animi est infusco  
  
commodo evigilo  
  
ego disiderium  
  
cum mihi...'  
  
Hermione read the words as clearly as she could in Latin, waiting for Ron to stir.  
  
After about five minutes (thought to Hermione it seemed longer), sleepy blue eyes blinked up at her.  
  
'Hermione.'  
  
*  
  
Harry explained all of the events in the common room that evening to Ginny. They both paced tirelessly, pausing to look at each other every now then.  
  
'But Hermione says that time will be repeated?'  
  
'Yeah, I don't understand either...'  
  
'No, Harry. I do understand...But, what Hermione means is: sooner or later the dark side will realize she's not in love with you and take a person you do fall in love with.'  
  
Harry let the words sink in.  
  
'Ginny, I will never let anything happen to you.'  
  
Ginny turned to face him.  
  
'What did you just say?'  
  
Harry went crimson.  
  
'I - er - I don't know! I just...'  
  
They turned to face each other. Ginny shakily stepped slowly towards Harry.  
  
He had to do it now, he had to.  
  
Harry bent his head to reach Ginny's mouth.  
  
It wasn't quite what Ginny had expected as a first kiss. She had thought that Harry would put his arms around her waist, and she would put hers around his neck. However, their arms stayed down by their sides, their wrists pressed together; their waists pushed into each other.  
  
Ginny was the one to break the kiss.  
  
'Do you mean it?' she said.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Mean that you'll protect me?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'And are we...'  
  
'Dating?'  
  
Ginny blushed slightly.  
  
'Um, well... yeah.'  
  
'If you would,' Harry smiled.  
  
Ginny blinked furiously at him.  
  
'You know the answer, Harry Potter, don't say you don't!'  
  
'Just checking.'  
  
Ginny laughed.  
  
'We really need to talk about protection spells, Harry.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Ginny cast around for a sudden change of subject.  
  
'Where's Hermione?'  
  
'Speaking of Hermione,' said Harry, 'We need to make sure that she and Ron do a protection spell too. They're my best friends, they need to be protected.'  
  
The portrait hole swung open.  
  
Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione came through.  
  
'I have explained to Professor McGonagall what has happened,' said Dumbledore, twinkling down at Harry and Ginny. 'And I have had an idea. But I don't think you'll like it, Harry.'  
  
'What is it?' said Harry at once.  
  
They all sat down in armchairs around the fire.  
  
'Harry, you have noticed that Lord Voldemort always fails to get you?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well, I have a feeling there really is a power inside you. Lily and James were both very powerful themselves, joined up, well, I understand why Lord Voldemort is after you. Harry, the fact that you got to Hermione so easily was no accident. They are fully aware now that Hermione is not your partner.  
  
You were given those clues. Those are something Lord Voldemort seems to have overlooked. Those snakes on the banisters have the spirits stored inside them from their former selves. If they were live snakes, they would surely have helped you, seeing as you're parseltongue. That's why you recieved the clues.  
  
Binding the Death Eaters was not such a difficult task. I do still wonder why. Maybe someone on that side is helping you, without you realizing it? I think I do know who that person is, but you will not yet understand why they have helped you, as I am sure they didn't mean to.  
  
The reason behind your quickness in reaching Hermione is simply because you and her are linked with a very close bond; friendship. But nothing more. Hermione is not your true love. In fact, I have reason to believe she is Mr Weasley's.  
  
And finally, facing all your worst enemies will be something that has to be conquered in unity. That's why I suggest using a charm Professor Flitwick can teach you; to make sure the bond between the four of you is fixed even more by stronger set magic.'  
  
* 


	7. Chapter seven

A.N.For those of you bored with all the sorrow, this chapter is just plain fun 'n' fluff!  
  
'C'mon, Harry, it's snowing!'  
  
Harry and Ron walked outside into the cold, broomsticks over their shoulders. Fred and George had bought a broomstick for Ron and Ginny to share over the summer and Harry was still faithful to his Firebolt.  
  
They flew about a bit, swooping low on the white ground and lobbing snowballs over at each other occasionally. After awhile, Hermione and Ginny appeared below them, laughing as Harry and Ron sent snowballs their way, Ginny retaliating, Hermione shrieking.  
  
Ron swerved down to the ground and pulled Ginny on to the back of his broomstick.  
  
'I need someone with a good aim,' he explained, allowing Ginny to throw a snowball at Harry.  
  
As Harry and Ron flew slowly past each other, Harry took hold of Ginny's waist, taking her off Ron's broomstick and on to his.  
  
Ron shot down at Hermione, but she wouldn't be taken into the air. Ron chased her, before finally managing to get her on.  
  
Harry and Ginny both shot particularly large snowballs at Ron and Hermione, making them slide off and on to the snow, giggling wildly.  
  
*  
  
The next five days were like a dream for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Sleeping-in in the mornings, having breakfast in the Great Hall with no other Gryffindors, playing outside, playing chess in the common room, exploring under the invisibility cloak and generally getting to spend some time with each other.  
  
Harry was especially enjoying how much time he could spend with Ginny without interruption nowadays. Their relationship was getting steadily stronger over time. So much so, that Harry felt himself writing a note to Hermione and passing it to her as he passed the evening pumpkin juice to her across the table in the Great Hall.  
  
She read in under the table and nodded steadily at him, trying to suss out what he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
'I'll see you later,' said Hermione, kissing Ron on the cheek, waving to Ginny and getting up.  
  
'I'm full,' said Harry, also getting up. 'See you in a bit.'  
  
'I'll come with you, if you want,' said Ron and Ginny.  
  
'Stay here,' said Hermione, 'I wouldn't want to deprive you of your second desert.'  
  
Ron grinned at her and obeyed.  
  
'Gin, could you stay though, there's something I wanted to talk to you about,' said Ron.  
  
Ginny nodded and stayed put.  
  
Harry and Hermione proceeded out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were climbing the marble staircase, Hermione started to speak.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong?'  
  
'It's about Ginny.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Hermione, do you... do you...?'  
  
'Do I what, Harry?'  
  
'Do you love Ron?' he blurted out.  
  
'Harry! Of course I do!' she said, exasperated.  
  
'Right,' said Harry, almost apologetically, 'I know that. It's just... do you ever... say it to him?'  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry shot her a sidelong glance, trying to justify what she was thinking.  
  
'Hermione?'  
  
'Well. I said it to him twice.'  
  
'Twice?'  
  
'Twice.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Well... when doing that charm to wake him up and... a four days ago.'  
  
'Four days ago?'  
  
'Yes. When we were outside on the broomstick, you and Ginny threw snowballs at us and we fell off, remember? And we fell really close together so I just whispered "I love you".'  
  
'And what happened?'  
  
'Twinkles,' said Hermione.  
  
'Er - what?' said Harry.  
  
The portrait swung open to admit them to the Gryffindor common room. Harry had been so absorbed in the conversation he hadn't realized Hermione was giving the password.  
  
They sat down in some armchairs around the fire.  
  
'So what happened?' Harry prompted.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands.  
  
'Well... you know Ron...'  
  
'He didn't say it back?'  
  
'No, Harry, he didn't. So I told him not to worry about it and that we could forget it.'  
  
Harry looked horrified.  
  
'And what did he say?'  
  
'He agreed. He doesn't want anything to change.'  
  
'Oh God, Hermione! That prat, he's scared of commitment!'  
  
'I know, I know... So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'  
  
Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. He knew that there was no way of backing out of it now. And this was Hermione, he could talk to her.  
  
'Well, it's... Ginny...'  
  
'I gathered that,' stated Hermione.  
  
'I think... I think... I love her.'  
  
'Oh Harry!'  
  
Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck. He struggled out of her grasp and she beamed at him.  
  
'W-what?' he stammered.  
  
'It's great! You have to tell her!'  
  
'Yeah, but what if she doesn't...?'  
  
'She does.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I just do.'  
  
'Prove it.'  
  
'all right, I will...'  
  
Harry started to ask how, but his words were cut short as Ron and Ginny entered the room.  
  
'Ginny, I need to talk to you,' said Hermione, at once.  
  
'Um, okay,' said Ginny and they went up the girls' staircase together.  
  
'So...,' said Harry, 'What were you two talking about?'  
  
'Quidditch,' said Ron, and Harry was certain he was lying. 'What did you and H-Hermione talk about?'  
  
'Q-Quidditch,' stuttered Harry, the same expression as Ron's.  
  
Much of the next half an hour was spent gazing into the fire, until they heard the footsteps of the girls.  
  
'Can I speak to you, Harry?' said Hermione at once.  
  
'Where?' asked Harry.  
  
'Upstairs.'  
  
Harry got up obediently.  
  
'Don't do anything I would do,' Ron called after him.  
  
Harry glanced behind him to see Ginny sit down next to Ron, no doubt to continue their conversation of earlier.  
  
When Hermione and Harry had reached her dormitory, they went in and sat down on beds opposite each other's.  
  
'Look at this Harry,' said Hermione, triumphantly. 'Proof.'  
  
Harry watched in amazement as Hermione's wand started to emit something that was like light, only slightly smoky. As the smoke cleared, Harry was able to see Hermione's face shining in the light.  
  
'Ginny - do you love Harry?'  
  
Then Ginny's face appeared in the light. Harry's stomach did the familiar turning over when he looked at her dark brown.  
  
'Of course.'  
  
The light disappeared.  
  
'Proof,' repeated Hermione.  
  
'Hermione!' shouted Harry. 'Thank you so much! I promise I'll fix Ron! I'll do anything just -'  
  
'Speak to Ginny!'  
  
'I love Ginny! And she loves me!'  
  
Harry was practically hopping up and down. All Hermione could do was giggle. 


	8. Chapter eight

A.N. Out before Tuesday, Saphire, now *you* have to post another chapter! Ha!  
  
A.A.N. For those of you readers who are all for the plot, read on!  
  
Harry bounded down the stairs in high spirits. He saw Ginny. Ginny, her hair glinting in the fire light and her dark eyes concentrated.  
  
'Gin, can we take a walk?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Ginny got up and they left together. Harry took hold of her hand and felt her fingers squeeze his.  
  
'Do you know what happened with Ron and Hermione?'  
  
'No. What?' asked Ginny, looking at him as they walked along a corridor.  
  
Harry explained it to her. As they reached the entrance hall, Ginny was saying, 'Stupid boy. I don't know how Hermione keeps her patience with him.'  
  
'But they love each other,' said Harry.  
  
'Yes, but if Ron loved her that much he wouldn't have let his fear of commitment hurt Hermione.'  
  
'I know, I know...'  
  
They went outside and were walking towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'We need to help them somehow,' said Ginny, thoughtfully. 'How about we cast a spell to show Ron what life would be like without Hermione?'  
  
'How would we do that?'  
  
'It's quite simple. You've seen on those muggle films where an angel comes to show the person what there future would be if they didn't fix things...'  
  
'Yeah. There's a spell?'  
  
'Yep. Us two can cast it and decide what to show him, or show the truth.'  
  
'The truth I think.'  
  
'So Harry,' continued Ginny, 'Why did you want to take me for a walk?'  
  
The fire of her hair and blaze in her eyes made Harry feel suddenly very weak. He loved her so much, he had to tell her. He tried to say, 'I love you' but the wrong words came out.  
  
'Ginny, will you marry me?'  
  
Ginny gasped.  
  
'I - I mean...'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Oh Gin, I meant to say "I love you", not "Will you marry me?" I don't know where that came from!'  
  
'Your subconcious maybe?' she teased, playfully placing her arms around his waist.  
  
'I love you,' he said, putting his arms around her.  
  
'I love you too,' Ginny replied. 'And if you were wondering... my answer is "yes".'  
  
Harry was so shocked that his arms fell from around Ginny to his sides. Giggling madly, she withdrew her own arms and ran back up to the castle.  
  
A very nasty thought suddenly struck him. They had just been outside, in the grounds. They had been holding hands, then had their arms around each other, then he said he loved her and asked her to marry him... and she said yes... A bubble started to grow in his stomach at the thought but he ignored it.  
  
Anyone could have seen. Anyone.  
  
Without another thought, Harry charged up the grass towards the castle.  
  
*  
  
Ginny stopped on the marble staircase, gasping for breath. She giggled as she thought over what had just happened.  
  
'Ginny!'  
  
Ginny turned to see Harry running towards her.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Gin, I can't believe I've been so stupid.'  
  
'What? D'you mean you've been stupid to propose to me?'  
  
'That was unintentional. But seeing as you're so keen...'  
  
He had to stop being playful.  
  
'No, seriously Gin. We were in the grounds and anyone could've seen or heard us...'  
  
He let the reality of the situation sink in.  
  
'D-Death Eaters?'  
  
'Yes Ginny.'  
  
'Oh God...'  
  
'We need to see Dumbledore. Now.'  
  
*  
  
They were walking along the corridor, having just explained the dilemma to Dumbledore.  
  
'Ow,' said Ginny suddenly.  
  
'What is it?' asked Harry, anxiously.  
  
'Something just hit me on the head.'  
  
Harry peered into her hair. There was a cloud-like substance sitting in her hair. It was an ugly scull with a snake for a tongue.  
  
'Ginny!' Harry screamed.  
  
A Death Eater was there, somewhere above him. Harry could sense them there, despite them being invisible. Before he could grab for Ginny, she was being levitated into the air and going up towards the ceiling. The ceiling turned into mist as she hit it.  
  
Harry peered upwards, trying not to lose sight of her.  
  
'Ginny,' he groaned. He saw her keep flying upwards and plunge into a cloud before disappearing completely. 


	9. Chapter nine

A.N. Ha ha! And you thought I would satisfy your curiousity! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I promise!  
  
Harry pulled the port key from his pocket.  
  
'You ready?' he said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry had stood in shock, before galvanizing himself into action and running flat out back to Dumbledore's office, his feet hitting the floor with a dull thud.  
  
Dumbledore had said, 'The port key, Harry, the portkey.'  
  
Harry had reached the door when Dumbledore called, 'Take Ron and Hermione with you.'  
  
Harry had practically lunged himself through the portrait hole and at Ron and Hermione. He explained in a whisper what had just happened and they all charged back out into the corridor.  
  
'I'm ready,' said Hermione. 'Ron?'  
  
Ron was completely drained of colour out of worry for his sister. He merely nodded, incapable of speech.  
  
'Lets go then,' said Harry, rather hoarsely and they all gripped the inside of the bottle.  
  
The familiar jerk behind the navel before stumbling into each other and hitting the stone floor.  
  
'I knew it,' murmured Hermione. 'Harry - remember when I told you before, that you'd be here again?'  
  
Harry thought.  
  
'Yes,' he said.  
  
Then Harry walked up to the banisters and asked all three snakes for help once again. Ron stared at the shimmering blood words for the first time.  
  
'Bind the Death Eaters,' muttered Hermione. 'Oh Harry! Professor Dumbledore said the reason that you could bind the Death Eaters so easily is because someone was helping you without meaning to.'  
  
'Wormtail,' grunted Ron.  
  
'Exactly,' said Hermione.  
  
Harry walked up the first staircase.  
  
'Alohomora,' he whispered.  
  
He walked quickly back down to Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Ginny's in there,' said Harry, pointing up to it. 'She'll be guarded.'  
  
'Hermione, stay down here,' said Ron. 'Harry, lets go up. One of us can go in and the other can keep a look out.'  
  
Harry nodded. Without waiting for Hermione's reaction, they climbed the middle staircase together.  
  
Very apprehensively, Harry peeped through the gap in the door.  
  
Ginny was in there, without guards. She was lying curled on her side, her red hair obscuring her face.  
  
Harry shoved himself inside and tried to pick Ginny up. He couldn't get to her. There seemed to be some kind of invisible barrier stopping him from getting too near.  
  
'Ron,' Harry whispered through the door, 'Get Hermione.'  
  
Hermione and Ron entered the room. Ron went forward but Harry stopped him, saying, 'There's an invisible barrier there.'  
  
'Argo,' said Hermione, pointing her wand at Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped as the barrier came into view. There was an oblong box, glinting lilac and silver in different lights, surrounding her.  
  
'Say "Deleo" on three,' said Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron pointed their wands at Ginny. Hermione began counting.  
  
'One... Two... Three! Deleo!'  
  
There was a magnificent blast as the box burst out in angry shards, but it was broken and none of them were hurt.  
  
Harry ran towards her. He was able to get nearer her, but when he tried to put his hands on her shoulders, he was blocked from her by about an inch.  
  
'Argo,' said Hermione again.  
  
A little bubble was revealed around Ginny.  
  
'That's odd,' commented Hermione, 'Usually the bubble is put on for protection...'  
  
Harry sat down on the cool floor. A moment later, Ron and Hermione were sitting down either side of him.  
  
'What is it?' said Hermione, tentatively.  
  
'In the next room,' began Harry, 'Are - are all my enemies. I need to defeat them. I need to do this now.'  
  
'Then we're coming with you,' said Ron, without hesitation.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
'I have to,' said Harry.  
  
'Who says?' said Ron stoutly.  
  
Hermione started to intervene, but Ron cut her off.  
  
'This involves me too,' said Ron, 'You and Ginny are two of the most important people to me and I won't let you go there alone, Harry. You could die.'  
  
'So could you!' said Harry. 'I am sorry, Ron, but this just isn't you area. Your area of talent is strategies like chess and man to man combat.'  
  
'And there are some things that will catch you out because they don't use wands!'  
  
'Like what?' spat Harry.  
  
'Like Vampires!' yelled Hermione indignantly. 'Harry, they tried to kill me and that is my reason for going in there, if not for you and Ginny!'  
  
Harry huffed.  
  
'Hermione, you should probably come. You can outdo them with your wand.'  
  
Harry felt very mean, but he ignored this emotion. He wanted someone in there with him, but it had to be Hermione, not Ron.  
  
'I'm coming too,' said Ron defiantly. 'I can help. I was there to stop Quirrel from getting the Philosophers just like you two. I am coming.'  
  
Harry knew that the dispute was finished.  
  
He, Hermione and Ron levitated Ginny down the staircase and on to the floor. Then they faced the third staircase.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and felt Ron and Hermione do the same. They were walking up it.  
  
Harry opened the door, very slowly... 


	10. Chapter ten

Harry opened the door to a narrow, cold passage.  
  
He stood, slightly irresolute.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in front of him. Harry leapt back in the lead and they continued. It was like getting to the Philosopher's stone, only more instant. It was like one of Lupin's classes.  
  
They ran along the corridor, blasting dark creatures occasionally, until reaching another door.  
  
Harry opened it, the adrenaline pumping through him.  
  
They were greeted immediately by an alarming light. They carried on through it, shielding their eyes and in unison heard a - to Harry - familiar voice. 'Close the door, Wormtail.'  
  
Peter Pettigrew stumbled forward towards the door.  
  
'So, you come to face me, Harry Potter.'  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
'I came to...'  
  
'Have some fun? Well, we shall see, Harry Potter, we shall see... If I alone, have failed to defeat you, lets see how it works with some of my allies. You have yours, I have mine.'  
  
Harry thought he was talking about Wormtail and the three other Death Eaters. However, he was proved wrong when Voldemort said, 'Open that door, Crabbe.'  
  
Vincent Crabbe's father moved towards a different door and pulled it open.  
  
At once, the blinding light filled the room. Voldemort alone did not look away.  
  
Out of it came... A Dementor.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione on either side of him. Each pointed their wands at the Dementor yelling, 'Expecto Patronum!'  
  
Out of Harry's wand came the familiar Stag, a figure of James Potter. Out of Ron's wand came the Ford Anglia, glowing silver instead of turquoise in Patronus fashion.. Out of Hermione's wand shot a lion, the perfect replica of the Gryffindor symbol.  
  
Together all three circled the Dementor, then charged at it. It backed away, back through the door.  
  
Out through the door came a Vampire. It lunged straight for Hermione, having not successfully killed her last time.  
  
Ron jumped forward and fought it off. He started to strangle the creature. Hermione looked horrified. Ron couldn't kill anything; he just couldn't.  
  
'Expelliamus,' said Hermione to Harry, beneath her breath. They both counted to three, Ron still fighting the Vampire.  
  
'EXPELLIAMUS!' they yelled together and the Vampire slumped to the floor.  
  
Voldemort appeared slightly angry.  
  
'So,' he called slowly, 'So...'  
  
Harry breathed deeply, feeling scared.  
  
'My Dark Creatures along the passage fail to get to you. My Dementor and Vampire do not defy your power. But my curses... we shall see...'  
  
Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all stepped forward.  
  
'Crucio!' they cried in harmony, each pointing a wand at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't hear much, he was screaming very loudly and so was Ron and Hermione. Harry blinked madly, managing to see Ron grope for Hermione's hand. He saw the curses stop on them.  
  
In unison, Ron and Hermione hollered, 'INFUSCO ANIMI!'  
  
There was a fantastic blast and Harry felt the Cruciatus Curse halt upon him. The room was being blown up.  
  
'Ginny!' he screamed to no one in particular.  
  
'Harry! She's safe!' shouted Hermione. 'She's got a protective bubble around her!'  
  
Ron and Hermione both flattened themselves on top of Harry. He wasn't protected. Through Infusco animi, Ron and Hermione had achieved a protective bond. Ginny still had that bubble.  
  
Harry could hear Hermione screaming from above him.  
  
*  
  
It seemed to last for ages.  
  
The screaming, the pain, the crashing and the confusion. He couldn't move from the combined pressure of Hermione and Ron and also from fear.  
  
After awhile, it all subsided.  
  
Ron and Hermione got up off him. They observed the surroundings. It wasn't pretty.  
  
Everything had been destroyed. The staircases were not distinguishable, neither was the floor. Harry ran a great distance for a long time, Ron and Hermione behind him. Hermione was sobbing continually, running at the same time.  
  
Harry shot towards Ginny. The bubble had been broken through the crash.  
  
She was unharmed and alive.  
  
'Harry!' Ginny flung her arms around his neck, even though they were still half lying on the floor.  
  
Hermione was still sobbing quite audibly. Ron was clinging to her, kissing into her hair, keeping her close.  
  
'I love you,' he was whispering.  
  
Hermione still failed to calm her emotions as Ron said this. Somehow, she managed as Ron drew her into a particularly passionate kiss.  
  
*  
  
A.N. Skipping forward to King's Cross Station, just before Ginny's seventh year.  
  
'I am going to miss you like crazy,' said Ginny, her arms entwined around Harry's waist.  
  
'Yeah, well you'll see me at Christmas,' he said, trying to put on a brave face in typical male fashion.  
  
'I guess we're not getting married?'  
  
'Hmm, lets just see how we feel once you've finished school...'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
With a supposedly last kiss, Ginny hopped on to the Hogwarts Express. She leaned out the window. They exchanged another kiss, short and sweet.  
  
'I love you! Even though we're not getting married!' yelled Harry as the Hogwarts Express started to move.  
  
'I know!' she yelled back. 'I love you too!'  
  
Harry made a mental note to send an owl to Ginny the moment he woke up next day, to tell her he had changed his mind about the non - marriage.  
  
*  
  
A.N. Well, that's it! Hope you guys liked it! I had great fun writing this and it wouldn't have worked if you hadn't reviewed! So thanks so much, you people - er - kept the inspiration going!  
  
Anyway, please review this last chapter, for the sake of my sanity! Ha ha!  
  
What would be extra fun for me is if anyone felt like writing any asides to my story... So, if you have writers block, you are welcome to do an aside to this (but email and let me know, won't you?)  
  
Also, could you HP fanfic writers get in touch with me if you want another place to post your creations? Likewise to you artists!  
  
Love you guys!  
  
*Hazelline.*~ 


End file.
